futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Florida
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Florida was a loyal member of the nation of Canadamerica until after the Caribbean War. After the Cuban occupation started, it started to be formally known as Cuban Florida (Florida Cubana) as a homage to the Cubans who "liberated" Florida from their Canadamerican "oppressors." As a premier shopping destination for tourists, its elite Orlando Mall in addition to the flea markets found near downtown Kissimmee would line the pockets of Florida with sales tax money. The famous Florida Turnpike brought in enough money to the state coffers for the roads to be constantly maintained. Although admission prices are steep, the theme parks of Central Florida have managed to keep a good amount of the residents employed and earning a decent paycheck. The governing theocratic Parliament of Cuban Florida quickly took away the civil rights of women. This was largely attributed to financial records being stored electronically and labelled by gender by the year 2024 (thanks to electronic cash stored away in specialized "computer cards.") Women's bank accounts were immediately frozen and transferred over to the nearest living male relative. Society is quickly reorganized along a new militarized and cult-Christian regime style of interpreting the Holy Bible. Women are only permitted to read literature that is not considered to be "anti-Christian" and in the Spanish language while men are permitted to read foreign literature in any language. Only men along with childless unmarried women can acquire employment during the Cuban Florida regime. It could be said that Florida's historically low taxes created a misogynistic environment where the wealthy kept most of their cash to themselves and prevent laws from being passed that could have created true gender equality for Floridian women. An "Achilles Heel" list was created with all the names of the women who have graduated with a bachelor's degree in university or above; none of those people would be admitted into Cuban Florida for "security reasons." Female college graduates, however, are not on the list because most female university professors consider a college degree to be a "glorified high school diploma." Summary By the year 2045, Florida had a majority Hispanic population; making the decision to join Cuba a no-brainer. Disney and Universal Studios pulled their business out of Orlando right before the mandatory Spanish language laws came to effect in the former Canadamerican state of Florida. Aztlan, for similar reasons, decided to join with the Canadamerican Trust Territory of Northern Mexico as an independent nation. TAS officials at all Florida ports were replaced with specially handpicked ex-military personnel to become the Cuban Florida secret police. Maglev trains would continue to allow tourists to access Florida; as airplanes become obsolete just prior to the mid-21st century. Everybody seems to trust Pan-American Maglev Lines to travel to Florida due to their exceptionally high level of service and cheap fares. The majority of Florida's influence in the 21st century would come from Disney and their official channel The Disney Channel. Disney Channel had a slight facelift during this century that would make it more teen-oriented. In the 2010s, Disney will continue to have its more grown-up image and more non-Disney type films will take place, such as National Treasure, Old Dogs, and Game Plan. Disney will begin to merge with FOX in 2027 and shows such as The Simpsons will no longer be aired. Fox News will be a more senior-oriented family friendly news network; accessible with the help of senior citizen-friendly laptops and tablet computers. For most of the 2010s, most of the pop music radio will be dominated by Disney Channel pop stars along with producers that make the Disney pop sound. While tourism dropped off in 2015 due to to global Ebola scare, tourism profits from 2016 and 2017 would eventually more than make up for the loss experiences in 2015. Even after Canadamerica lost Florida, sporting events like Major League Soccer, Major League Baseball, the National Hockey League, the National Football League and NASCAR remained the top pastimes for Florida residents. People even pirated illegal television from Puerto Rico in order to watch Super Bowl LXXIX. Even with the forced emigrations of the 2040s and 2050s, 38% of Florida's population still spoke English as a first language (especially in Northern and Northwestern Florida). Tallahassee and Gainsville would retain the largest amount of Canadamerican-born Anglophones by the year 2050; forcing the Spanish language police to concentrate their propaganda in those regions. By the year 2082, they had enough of the Cuban-led regime and declared independence. The English-speaking people from Canadamerica had to marry a Cuban in order to retain their status as legal Florida residents. Otherwise, they had to leave Florida. Independence By the year 2075, riots between Spanish-speaking gangs and English-speaking gangs became common. The Spanish-speaking gangs wanted Florida to remain a province of Cuba while the English-speaking gangs wanted the Cubans to leave Florida permanently. The hopes of independence would finally come in 2082; Florida struggled to remain financially solvent as a sovereign nation before being "gently" absorbed into the United States of Earth in the year 2093. April 7, 2082 was officially declared to be Florida's independence day. Spanish language textbooks and Cuban flags were burnt on a giant bonfire that day; to the chagrin on environmentalists and liberal politicians alike preaching political correctness. For 366 days, speaking Spanish in Florida was declared to be a capital crime. The speaking of Spanish became legal again once the Hispanic people calmed down from their hysteria and panicking. Would you live in Florida if these events happened? Yes. No. Category:RyansWorld Category:Regions Category:Latin America Category:North America Category:Canadamerica Category:Cuba Category:USA Category:States